This invention relates to improvements in or relating to prosthetic devices.
This invention more in particular relates to prosthetic devices such as heart valve or what is called cardio-vascular valvular prosthesis and to a process for manufacturing such a cardio-vascular prosthesis.
Cardio-vascular prosthesis are already known and several types are available and a few have also been proposed. These devices have to a certain extent solved the problems faced by the medical profession and have thus been found to be suitable cardiac valves.
However, many problems are still faced by the presently known and proposed cardiac valves and there is more room for improvement.